


We are meant to be

by Carolina1k



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Promto is about to find out who his soulmate is but doesn't believe he should have a soulmate.





	1. His my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of soulmate fanfics and wanted to write one myself . 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

On their 16th birthday a mark appears on the left wrist of every person. After the mark appears, the person is able to start looking for their soulmate. The soulmate will have the same mark as the person. It was 11:59 on October 24th and Prompto was waiting for the clock to turn to midnight, so he can once and for all see if he has a soulmate. Prompto having a low opinion of him and didn’t believe that he deserved a soulmate. As the clock strikes midnight Prompto felt a slight burn on his left wrist signifying the mark appearing but he couldn’t work up the courage to look at his wrist at first. Taking deep breath he finally worked up the courage to look at his wrist. What he saw on his wrist made his heart stop for a second. The design itself was a simple triple oval interlocking with each other, but that wasn’t the problem. The reason for his panic was, that he knew the person who was his soulmate. The name under the symbol spelled out Noctis. His soulmate was no other the Noctis, his best friend and the Crown Prince of Lucis. After staring at the mark for a while he made a decision not to tell Noctis about them being soulmates. Knowing that he had school tomorrow, he decided to go to sleep, but not before setting his alarm clock a little early so he could conceals his mark.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting up the next morning, Prompto went on his routine run followed by a shower. Knowing Noctis will ask him about the mark, he decided to take extra precautions to hide it. He grabbed the concealer, applying it to both to the barcode on his right wrist and the mark on his left. After making sure everything is blended with his skin tone he put on his leather bracelets on as well. For once being thankful he wore them on both wrists. Once he was ready he made his way to school, where he bypassed everyone to get to his seat in homeroom. _If Noct ask I’ll say nothing happened last night. It best if I pretend I don’t have a soulmate._ The bell signifying the beginning of class pulled Prompto from his thought. Glancing behind him he noticed Noctis wasn’t there yet. It wasn’t until half through second, that Noctis made it to class. As soon as Noctis sits down he is out cold for the rest of the class. Once the bell ranged signifying brake time, most students left the class to eat, Prompto turned his seat around to wake up his best friend.

“Noct it time to wake up. Come on buddy.” Prompto said as he gently shook Noctis awake.

“Mhm…”

“Come on Noct.” Prompts said louder, shaking Noctis harder.

“Okay, I’m up now.” Noctis said glaring at Prompto.

“Are you ok?” Prompto asked looking at his friend.

“I’m fine, Ignis just forced me to get up early for some meeting my dad wanted me to attend.” Noctis explained as he pulled out the lunch Ignis made him.

“Oh. So are you still up for going to the arcade today.”

“Of course! It your birthday. How else are we going to celebrate it?”

Prompto didn’t say anything more as they continued to eat. Prompto enjoyed the silence, since the only thing running through his head was how he could be the prince’s soulmate.

 

* * *

 

After school Prompto followed Noctis, as he led the way, to where Ignis had the car parked. Once they got closer to the car, Prompto noticed that Ignis was waiting outside the car, talking to a tall muscular man with a tattoo showing from underneath his shirt.  Prompto wasn’t going to lie he was intimidated by the new figure, but he had a feeling that he was the bodyguard that Noctis always complained about.

“I thought we agreed I’m not training today.” Noctis said with a frown on his face.   

“Don’t worry Your Highness, I’m not here to drag you off to practice.” Gladio responded with a smirk.

Glaring at Gladio, Noctis guided Prompto to the open door of the car. Then getting in himself and allowed Ignis to close the door behind him. Once they were in the car Ignis started driving towards the arcade. The car ride there was silent. Prompto was too intimidated to say anything and Noctis was just upset with Gladio being there. The ride that took no time to get there felt like forever. Once the boys finally gotten out of the car and into the arcade, both their moods brighten up.

“This is the day I’ll beat your high score” Noctis announced.

“Yeah right. You wish you could beat me.”

They played a couple of games before deciding to take a brake for snacks. They set down with a basket of fries between them.

“Happy Birthday Prompto!”

Thanks Noct.”

“So will you tell me whose name appeared on your wrist?”

“The truth is that nothing showed up.”

“Prom that’s bullshit and you know it!” Noctis said

“I’m telling you the truth.” Prompto replied as he started to panic

Noctis noticed Prompto withdrawing from him, so he did the one thing he could think of. He started to remove the bracelet covering his soulmates name.

“Prom the truth is that the name that appeared on my wrist was yours.” He said as he showed him his wrist. ”But I wanted to wait until your birthday to tell you.”

Prompto seeing his name on his best friend made him both happy and sad. He was happy because they were made for each other but sad because he still didn’t believe they should be together.

“Noct! You don’t know how happy I am to be your soulmate, but we can’t be together.” Prompto said with tears in his eyes.

“And why is that” Noctis demanded, both angry and upset that his best friend was rejecting him.

“Because there is something I’ve never told you.” Prompto whispered and Noct almost didn’t hear.

“Prompto you know you can tell me anything.” Noctis said now more upset then angry.

Prompto was quiet for a while, just looking at Noctis and debating if he should tell him or not. Finally he decided that as his soulmate he had the right to know so he said, “I’ll tell you everything but can we go somewhere more private.”

Noctis just nodded as the both got up and made there way to the exist. Once outside Noctis told Ignis that the two wanted to talk somewhere more private and so they decided to go to Noctis apartment. The ride there was quiet both boys, thinking about the conversation they are about to have. Both Ignis and Gladio could sense the tension between the boys but both decided to let them work it out. Arriving at the apartment, Noctis let them into to his apartment. At first both just stood there not knowing how to start this conversation.

“Prompto will you tell me what I don’t know?” Noctis pleaded.

“I guess there is no point in hiding it. The truth is I wasn’t born here.” Prompto started to explain.

“If you weren’t born here, where were you born?”

Prompto hesitated before whispering the word, “Niflheim.” Prompto could tell that he didn’t believe him yet so he removed the bracelet with the barcode and showed it to Noctis. “I was born in Niflheim but my parents managed to get me out before they did anything. So because of this fact I don’t believe we can be together.” Prompto explained looking away with tears in his eyes.

“Prompto look at me! I don’t care where you were born.”

“How can you not care? You’re a prince and I’m from an enemy kingdom so you should care.”

“Have you ever thought of betraying Lucis?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Do you care about me?”

“Noct you’re my best friend and my soulmate. Of course I care for you. I love you.”

“Then I don’t care where you came from. And if you worry about this, I’ll talk to my dad about this situation. But no matter what happens I love you Prom.”

Without thinking Prompto closed the distance between himself and Noct, kissing him.


	2. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to his dad

Noctis and Prompto were sitting on the couch waiting for Gladio and Ignis to pick them up and take them to the Citadel.  After the confession, they have agree that Noctis tells his father about the situation.  At first Prompto was reluctant to agree, fearing what Noctis’ father would do. So Noctis came up with a suggestion, to ask Ignis and Gladio what they think. At first Gladio was ready to attack Prompto, calling him a traitor. But after some convincing the two realized that Prompto could never betray Noctis.

“Your father will kill me.” Prompto said for what seemed like a 100th time.

“Prompto, you will be fine.” Noctis reassured him again.

Prompto was about to say something but was interrupted by Noctis’ phone ringing announcing that Ignis was waiting downstairs for them. They both slowly made their way to the car. As they entered they were greeted by the other two.

“Take me to my doom.”

“I assure you Prompto, you will be fine.” Ignis tried to reassure him.

Without saying much more they road in silence towards the Citadel. After passing all the security checkpoints, Gladio and Ignis took Prompto to a waiting area as Noctis went in alone to talk to his dad.

“Hey Dad, there is something important I need to talk to you about.” Noctis stated seriously.

Noticing his son’s serious tone he just nodded for Noctis to continue. 

“I found my soulmate recently.” Noctis said getting straight to the point.

Regis had a feeling that Noctis wasn’t telling him everything so he asked, “And?”

“And he’s everything I want from my soulmate, but… “Noctis hesitated to finish his sentence.

“But what?”

“He doesn’t believe that he’s worthy of being my soulmate.” Noctis finally mange to spit with some coxing.

“Does he think that because he was born a commoner he doesn’t deserve to be your soulmate?”

“Not exactly Dad. He thinks that because he was born in… in… Niflhime.” Noctis finally managed to spit out.

Regis was salient for a while to shock to respond to his son. On the other hand the Noctis was starting to worry about the lack of response from his father.

“Dad, I know that this isn’t exactly the news you want to hear but please say something.” Noctis pleaded.

Noctis plea snapped Regis out of his thought process. Looking at Noctis he could see how worried he was about his soulmate.

With a sigh Regis asked, “Son do you trust this soulmate? Even with the knowledge of his birth?”

“Of course! Dad he told me the truth because he didn’t want any secrets between us.” Noctis tried to explain, still a little worried.

“Noctis if he makes you happy and can be trusted I have nothing against this boy. Now tell me what his name is?”

Hearing his father’s approval Noctis relaxed a little and responded, “It’s Prompto.”

“At least that part isn’t really surprising, with how close you two are.” Regis said standing up and continuing, “Why don’t you call Prompto in here so I can talk to him.”

“Please don’t scare him.” Noctis pleaded with him as he left the room to fetch Prompto.

Few min passed and Noctis was opening the door to let Prompto in. As he stepped in to the room, Regis could tell Prompto was terrified. He even jumped when the door clicked closed. His eyes darting all over the room before landing on the floor. Noctis took a position of standing next to him and tried to reassure him with his presence.

“Good to see you again Prompto.” Regis said deciding to try and brake the tension in the room

“Your Majesty!” Prompto stuttered a little. 

“Let me get straight to the point here.” Regis started as he noticed Prompto stance become more rigid.

“Dad you’re scaring him! “ Noctis told his father as he glared at him.

“Have you ever thought of betraying this kingdom or my son?” Regis continued, ignoring his sons glare.

“Of course not!” he yelled before realizing what he was doing, he then continued with a softer voice. “I know I don’t deserve to be his soulmate but there is no way I would ever betray him or the kingdom. This is my home.”

Noctis just continued to glare at his Dad as he grabbed Prompto’s hand and squeezed, trying to reassure him. Regis was a little shocked by the small outburst. Once he got over Prompto’s reaction to the question he sighed and said, “I apologize for scaring you but I had to see for myself, where your loyalties lay. And I am happy to say you passed and you have my blessing to continue your relationship.”

“Thank you, your majesty!” he exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. 

“Now get out of here and have fun.” Regis waved them of as he went back to sit in his chair.

“Bye dad” Noctis said as he dragged Prompto out, who squeaked out his own good byes.

 As they left the office, they met up with the other two and made their way to the care. It wasn’t until they were in the car and safely making their way to Noctis’ apartment that Prompto spoke again, “I can’t believe I still alive.”

 “I told you I would handle this,” Noctis says as he kisses Prompt.

 


End file.
